It's Just Us
by NevahBreatheKierra
Summary: Mell...?" "Yes?" "Why Is L crying?"...........When the only people who they had to love them were L and Light and they suddenly die...how will that strengthen their relationship? MellxNear LxLight Lemons in later chapters and some limes along the way...
1. What a Tragedy

**Disclaimer: I only dream of possessing a Death Note book so I can write Light's name in it FOR FRICKEN HAVING L KILLED THAT HEARTLESS BASTARD KILLING HIS SOUL MATE UGH!!!! –sobs-**

**A/N: Ok I had just finished Episode 27and last night I had finished episode 25……SORRY THIS IS A SPOILER FOR THOSE OF YOU!!!!! But…when L widened his eyes and stopped mid sentence I crawled in fetal position and cried…..cried so fucking hard I hadn't even cried that hard not eve since like my Nana (my fav person in the world besides my mom) died I mean I cried pretty hard but….L…..when he died it was just WOOSH!!!! The tears just fucking poured out for I'd say a good 3 ½ hours after he collapsed and his eyes closed and even before then I was in hysterics….R.I.P. L Lawliet…he was my fav character T_T and now Near is my fav and Mello is 'ight but not cool or L like as Near is ^_^ -sighs- ok well lemme get on with the story :D**

"Mell...?" Near asked in a soft monotone while piling his blocks up like a skyscraper as his white hair cascaded over his face, his white pajamas bunching up as he sat one leg up, and the other resting peacefully on the ground waiting for an answer from his adopted brother Mello.

"Yes Near?" He asked taking a bit out of his chocolate bar, his blonde bobbed hair in sort of a mess as he just woke up from an evening nap.

"Why is L crying?" He was referring to the sobs being heard from the door that went from Near's and Mello's shared room to L's and Matt's shared room. L had adopted Near and Mello with Light his lover….ex-lover and L's cousin Matt had moved in but slept on the couch in the living room of L's apartment until just recently. L didn't want the boys to refer to him or light as their fathers so they were just a big family of brother's and of course…Watari.

"Ever heard of Kira Near?" Mello asked taking another bit of chocolate as he sat in his black silk boxers.

"Yes….the mass murderer set to kill criminals to make the world a better place I have heard," he said adding on yet another block to his massive building.

"Light….was Kira but had forgotten then he got a hold of the notebook again which I know you've heard about, and well L saw the love disappear in Light's eyes and became filled with empty hate again so L had used the Death Note to execute Light Yagami….before he executed L and all those he loved…it's been real tough for him lately," Mell said looking at the pile of blocks that Near stacked ever so gently.

"He hasn't even eaten any cake…" Near commented.

"Nope…" Mell said shrugging sadly.

"Did he catch the second Kira?"

"Yes, Misa Amane had confessed after Light's death, L has both Death Note book in his possession and he plans to give them back to the Shinigami in which they came from," Mell noted taking a chunk out of the chocolate bar chewing softly.

"I miss Light….and I miss L being happy…." Near sighed and tears started violently falling down his face as he swatted the skyscraper that took him all but 5 hours to make as the blocks crashed loudly to the floor. Near hugged his knees to his chest and rested his forehead on his knees and sobbed silently his shoulders shaking in the slightest way. His white hair like a mop over his head but soft and luscious about being so, Mello stared at Near awkwardly then got off the bed and walked to Near and wrapped him in a soft hug. "Shhh, it's ok N we'll help L get threw this it'll be fine," He soothed when him and Near both froze and looked up as they listened to the words being said behind the door. 'Please Ryuk….I give you the notebook I want you to kill me after I do this….please I can't live without Light no more,'

'You do realize you'll become a Shinigami…and not go to heaven nor hell and…' words that Near nor Mello heard for they haven't touch the notebook to see Ryuk.

'Wait, isn't Light a Shinigami too? He used the notebook way more than I did for that matter,'

"What's he talking about?" Near asked in slight panic.

"He must be talking to the Shinigami…." He hushed Near as they listened more.

'So this is what you really want Lawliet?'

'Yes! Please kill me now and let my suffering end,'

'Well….alright,'

"NO!!!" Near said slamming the door open, but when he got in there he saw L smiling his hand over his heart slowly diminishing into the cold cruel porcelain tile. (A/N: I'm sorry T_T) "L-Lawliet…." Near said falling to his knees a lone tear trickling down his cheek "No…no," he said in a defeated tone.

"Near what-….L….?" Mello asked his face contorted in confusion.

"He's dead…." Near sobbed and stood up. "He's DEAD!!!! BECAUSE WE DIDN'T GET HERE QUICK ENOUGH!!!!!!THIS IS YOUR FAULT MELLO I HATE YOU!" Near said punching Mello in the chest really hard tears pouring out like a faucet on full blast. Mello watched as Near took his anger and sadness out on him and finally Near came to a soft padding against his chest and slid to collapse. Mello grabbed Near's wrists and pulled him up and hugged him close. "Mello….he's gone…what are we going to do…."

"We have to go tell Watari and he's going to have to call Matt and tell him….there isn't much else we can do N," Mello said softly rubbing the younger boy's back gently in a comforting way. Near just nodded again his chest his arms grasping at the bare skin of Mello's exposed back. Mello had to bit his lip to not scream in pain as the little white haired boy dug his nails into his skin. "What's gonna happen…" he asked referring to the fact that they are now once again orphans since both adoptive parents…err siblings are deceased.

"I don't now Near I guess….It's just us,"

**A/N: sorry that this chapter is real short it's just the beginning my friends of a great relationship :D and don't you worry there will be lemons later on but right now nada cuz had to get out the basics and if you don't get it here's a small summary…..**

**L and Light had created a strong bond together through out the Kira investigation (while Light had forgotten the fact he's Kira) so along the lines they move in together and adopt Near and Mello as their…not kids but more of brothers and L's cousin Matt moved in to help L and Light with Near and Mello in which who is now working as a private jet plane engineer (in my story that is) after a couple years they caught Hichigo (if that's how it's spelt) well a certain Light Yagami touched the notebook (in which if you have read/watched up to this part you know that he gets his memory back of him being Kira) Light knew he loved L but he still wanted to be god and he knew that L was in his way but he couldn't come to terms to kill him so when he was sleeping L had snuck the notebook and killed Light and after doing so he gets depressed and like said above kills himself..all the very unfortunate cuz love L dearly…………**

**Any more questions? Damn in think the A/N's is longer than the story itself XD PLEEEEASE REVIEW MY DARLINGS!!!!!! LOVE YOU GUYS MUAH!!! XoXo- Kierra PSSST DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Maybe It's Love?

**Disclaimer: …..I only wish I owned Death note **

**A/N: AHHH MY COOKIE!! I DROPPED IT IN MY MILK D:!! –munches the soft cookie- mmm…anyways I have been day dreaming all day on what to write and although I should be organizing my health notebook and doing homework I decided….meh might as well write my fanfic since I had a very rainy day at school and being FORCED to fucking cross the god damn oceans around our school in which has never heard of a DRAIN so my feet got pruny and numb very uncomfortable…now here is a lovely rain inspired story :]**

"Thank you Watari for taking us in still I know how difficult me and Mello can be," Near said softly to the old man who smiled.

"I am not difficult!" Mello yelled from the other room. Near shook his head softly.

"Thank you again Watari," Near bowed his head.

"Your welcome Near-chan," Watari said before returning to his office. Near smiled and walked through out the large living room and into his and Mello's room.

"Mello…." He said in an accusing voice as he saw the chocolate wrappers all over the wood floor.

"What!?!" Mello said turning around chocolate all over his face and his cheeks puffed out probably, well most likely filled with more chocolate.

"What the hell is this…"

"I eat when I'm depressed," he pouted.

"You eat ALL the time," Near said raising an eyebrow at the bottomless pit of a blonde.

"Yea well….maybe that's because I'm depressed all the time," he huffed and crossed his arms.

"Stop acting like a child Mello," Near said sitting on the ground one knee up the other sprawled on the floor as he began to build with blocks.

"Pft, you call ME the child although you're the one who is playing with BLOCKS!" Mello yelled pointing at the small skyscraper as Near looked over at Mello twirling a loose curl of hair in his index finger.  
"Yes, well it builds my intelligence, in which you seem to lack," Near smirked as he put yet another block on the small tower. Mello glared over at the little albino and growled walking over to him and picking him up by the throat and pushing him up against the wall.

"You calling me stupid whitey?" Mello growled in Near's bored looking face.

"Well, yes seeing as you just called me whitey which is the most unintelligent word you could possibly use," Near shrugged as Mello tightened his grip around Near's neck. Near stayed perfectly calm knowing as if he were to freak out he would probably wind up suffocating himself. "Can…you….let…..go," Near managed to gasp calmly.

"Why?! So you can out shine me again in every fucking thing we do!?! Wanna know why L killed himself?!?…YOU! That's right Near you killed L, you got so annoying and you were becoming to smart that he couldn't handle you I mean if he didn't kill himself you probably would've wound up killing him anyways, HUH NATE?!?!" Mello screamed out Near's real name and the cold lies he tried to burn Near with. Near's eyes filled with tears as he kicked Mello in the stomach and knocked him on his back and stood on his throat.

"I didn't kill L, I wouldn't have killed L I never wanted to kill L I never wanted L dead, so get it threw your PEA BRAIN AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Near said kicking Mello in the side running off to the bathroom tears splashing onto the floor, Mello sat up and his eyes stared at the floor in disbelief.

"Wait…Near….I Didn't….." Mello stuttered softly then he heard a small chuckle behind him. Mello gasped and turned around, oh it's just Matt.

"You guys are so sexually frustrated I can smell the pre-cum from the other room," The red head stated eating a ice cream sandwich.

"?!?!" Mello looked at him like 'WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!' but didn't say it instead he stood up and tackled the stupid gamer/jet engineer. "UGH!!!!!I DON'T LIKE NEAR!" he said punching Matt in the cheek as his sandwich splattered on the floor.

"Not cool, that ice cream sandwich was perfectly good and it cost me a dollar you owe me," Matt said pushing the violent blonde off. "Oh and I can tell that you don't like Near…NOT!" Matt laughed as Mello went for another swing but Matt grabbed his wrist and twisted it sideways.

"OW!" Mello shrieked and glared at the flame head. "You Bastard!"

"Sh, just wait and see," Matt whispered to Mello as he twisted his arm further and Mello gave another torturous scream. Near came busting out of the bathroom spin kicking Matt in the head.

"What are you doing to him Matt?!" Near shouted helping Mello up.

"HAHA! I KNEW IT!" Matt bellowed doing a touchdown dance. Mello and Near looked at each other and then at Matt and cocked their heads to the side.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" They asked at the same time at Matt, said person now doing the cabbage patch and singing the party boy theme song.

"You guys totally love each other it's amaxing at these results," Matt said smiling and skipping out. Watari soon entered looking behind him with a questioning face. He turned to Mello and Near for answers but they just shrugged.

"Ok well it's time for you boys to go to bed, Goodnight," Watari smiled as he left the room after the boys said they're thank yous and goodnights. Near changed into his white boxers and curled his hair self consciously in his index finger. Matt switched to his red boxers and scratched his nut sack (A/N LOL I had to). He sniffed his nose and climbed in bed and stared at Near, "You coming to bed or what shrimp?" Near just nodded and climbed in next to the pushy blonde and turned to his side to stare at the blonde who was also staring but, at the ceiling.

"What do you suppose he meant by that Mello?" Near asked softly knowing they were both thinking of what Matt commented. Mello shrugged and turned his head to look into those deep eyes that belonged to the short albino genius. He leaned forward his lips just an inch away from Near's and Near's breathing hitched with anticipation and Mello took a small breathe and closed the distance kissing Near softly his lips ghosting over the others. Mello pulled away both sort of out of air.

"What did you think?" Mello asked.

"I liked it," Near said blushing softly.

"Me too….Me too,"

**A/N: Yea yea I know I know it's a short chapter oh well I like it and I think i have many plans for this story I also kept getting distracted by those little sticky hands u get out of vending machines I was flinging it across my room it was fun and I was also watching "Glen Martin DDS" so yea haha there it is PLEASE REVIEW and ill try to be faster about updating**


	3. Mourning Sex

**Disclaimer: Oh man if I owned Death Note I'd be in heaven…mmm…L and Light Near and Mello ooooooooh yeaaaa**

**A/N: Dodododododo….sorry I am hyper its 2 am and I am trying so hard to stay awake so I can finish this chapter but I am so tired and I am going to shop at hot topic tomorrow YAY HOT TOPIC! I loves hot topic :] I might even get that Jacob Black jacket oooh and new skinny jeans –gasp- and even a Charlie the unicorn shirt! Or lady gaga shirt…..the possibilities make me orgasm in my pants :x oops TMI hahaha ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

Mello woke up to something heavy on his chest. He looked down at the sleeping albino who was tangled all over him. This has happened quiet a bit, Near always cuddled with Mello in the middle of the night. Mello sighed, picked Near up and tossed him on the floor. He stood up and walked to the dresser while Near groaned and rubbed his head that had slammed against the cold cruel wood floor. Mello yanked out his leather pants and vest and he placed the cross necklace around his neck. "Was that really necessary?" Near said standing up and pushing Mello over so he can get to the drawer to his clothes.

"Hey!" Mello shouted pushing Near onto the ground and standing over him. "You don't push me shrimp, I push you get it?" He said while Near glared at him. Then Near kicked Mello's legs and Mello fell on top of Near. "UGH WHAT THE HELL!?" Mello said as he was now in between Near's legs hands both side of Near's face and his face inches from Near's. Mello's face heated up in scarlet and Near's did too. He lifted his hand to twirl a curl in his finger when Matt walked in. "HEY GUYS RISE AND SHIIIIIINE!!.....Oooooooh what do we have here? We have two naughty little boys ok I get it, I'll just walk out like nothing happened and let you guys get back to, you know the nasty, you sick little perverts," Matt winked.

"MATT WHAT THE…." Mello started.

"HELL!" Near finished.

"Awww even finishing each others sentences how cute," Matt smiled.

"…"

"OUT!!!!!!" Mello Shouted taking his gun out of the drawer shooting at Matt's feet.

"Ok ok!! Damn Mell's you didn't need to fucking shoot me!" Matt said running out of the room. Mello stood up and helped Near up.

"Get dressed," Mello said zipping the zipper up on his red vest. He put his left leg in the black leather pant then he put his right leg in, but he accidently got in the wrong hole and he stumbled and fell. "Son of a biiIIIIITCH!!!!!" Mello shrieked as he fell. Near tried not to laugh but failed. Mello stood up and glared at the suffocating albino. "Ass…" he mumbled. Near laughed again and then he calmed down.

"I'm sorry Mello," Near smiled innocently. Mello flipped him off and got in his pants correctly.

"I don't want to wear these," Mello said taking them off. Near chuckled and scooted next to Mello to get to the drawer. Near bent over in his boxers to grab his clothes, this didn't go unnoticed by Mello. Said person was hot and bothered biting his lower lip and a growing pain in his lower regions. Near turned around and smiled and then noticing something pointing at him threw Mello's boxers. "Erm…What's wrong Mello?" Near wondered.

"What? You mean world's smartest kid doesn't know what a fucking erection is?" Mello asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I never got into the whole sex thing," Near shrugged.

"It's means I'm horny kid," Mello said with a blush.

"Anything I can do to help?" Near asked innocently, Mello's eyes got huge and he froze. The silence between the two lasted for a few seconds before Near spoke up. "Well….Can I touch it?" Mello only stood there as his penis got harder at the thought. Near stepped slightly closer from the Mello that had managed to get across the room, he inched closer till he reached touching distance of the blonde. He took another step till they were just an inch apart. Near was looking straight at the tent that was forming on the material. Near reached his hand slowly towards it and he lightly touched the top. He pulled his hand away as soon as he heard a gasp from the older teen. "S-sorry," Near said going to pull away until Mello grabbed his hand and pulled him closer and placed the albino's pale hand on his cock threw the fabric. Near looked at him with unsure eyes then he took the hard member into his hand and a long groan escaped Mello's lips. Near liked the sounds that Mello made and he smiled as he watched his hand move swiftly over the organ. He touched it lightly with his finger tips and when he only got a soft moan he would grab the throbbing appendage and stroked to receive near screams. "Aahh Near…I'm gonna…ohhh," A white liquid had spurted onto his hand and Near lifted his hand to look at it. He examined it and then his tongue darted out to lick the substance, "Near what are you…" then he licked the substance off his first finger and he smiled.

"Tastes good…want some?" Near offered holding out his hand. Mello eyed him and took his hand and let his tongue spread across the palm of Near's hand and he moaned.

"It does…" he smiled and softly pressed his lips to Near's . "Let's keep this our little secret, ok?" Near nodded and Mello smacked his small little tush. "Get dressed Nearbo," he smiled and tugged on his leather pants and vest, Near looked at him with confusion and in disbelief.

"Nearbo?" he questioned.

"Yea, that's my nickname for you," Mello smiled and walked out the door. Near shook his head and put on his white pajamas and walked out the door downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning kids I've made chocolate pancakes for Mello and blueberry for Near," Rodger, the butler, stated happily.

"Thanks Rodge, hey where's Mattie?" Mello asked pouring Nutella and blueberry syrup all over his 8 stack of pancakes, Near only placed the syrup and butter on his.

"He went to work," Rodger said drying the last plate and placing it in the Cabinet.

"Damn I wanted to totally blast his a-"

"Mouth Mr. Keehal," Watari said walking in to get a cup of coffee. Near snickered taking a bit of his cakes as Mello glared at him and shoved the white haired boy's face in the sticky breakfast.

"HEY!" Near whined. Watari came over took a ruler out of his back pocket and whapped Mello in the face with it.

"OW!" Mello complained grabbing his cheek.

"You don't behave like that Mr. Keehal, now apologize to Mr. River," Watari scolded.

"Sorry shrimpface," Mello mumbled, and Watari shrugged.

"Close enough,"

"Did you ever smack L in the face?" Mello asked.

"Yes, only twice when he was little he learned quickly though," Watari smiled proudly then frowned. "I got to go back to work, have a good day boys," he said walking out. As soon as Watari was gone and Rodger walked to the next room, Mello pulled back his arm and punched Near in the face knocking him off the stool he once sat on. Mello smiled as the albino grabbed his face and a soft tear trickled down his face and his eye bruised. His smiled faded. "Shit…" he mumbled and picked up the upset child. "I didn't mean to bruise you…sorry," he said grabbing a steak from the freezer and placing it on the boy. "Here, now how to hide this from Watari…"

"Hide what from Me?" Watari said placing the empty cup in the sink and then he looked over at the two. Busted, Mello thought as Near just placed the meat to his face.

"Erm…I Said sorry…"

"It's true, he did," Near piped softly. Watari walked over to Mello and took off his belt. "Whoa Hey what the fu-??!?!" And WHAP! In the face was the leather that had once held up the old mans pants.

"Watch your mouth and also don't ever hit Mr. River again you got that?" Watari said calmly. Mello nodded with a very cruel expression on his face.

"yea….whatever…" Near looked over at the blonde and whimpered softly feeling bad for the violent teen.

"T-take it easy on him Watari he was just messing with me it's what we do," Near grabbed Mello's arm to pull him closer but the blonde just pushed him away and walked off.

"I wont stand to violence in my home nor the language he uses," Watari said softly and walked away, Near walked after Mello into their room. "Mello…"

"Go away Near," Mello said glumly.

"Mello…" Near grabbed the older boys wrist to turn him and Mello grabbed the boys arms and dragged him to the ground.

"Listen Near you need to leave me alone I can't stand you you're annoying and your whiney and and and…..I just fucking hate you and I hope you die!" he said standing over the albino. Near's eyes filled with tears. "Stop that crying shit too it's getting really old you need to fucking grow up Near," Near wiped the tears with the back of his hand and he got up and he glared at Mello and pushed the boy over onto the ground and kicked him in the face.

"Is that better Mello??! ! Is that what you want for me to be violent and tough like you???! That's not who I am Mello and you know what you have to either accept me the way I am or not at all and if you want me to die so much why don't you fucking kill me yourself!?!" Near yelled loudly into the boys face, Mello rubbed his cheek and stood up and grabbed Near by the throat. Near stared at him with hate and Mello did the same.

"I hope you fucking die Near," "Mello said before throwing the boy against the wall and kissing him deeply. Near moaned into the kiss as Mello ripped off the boys clothes and angrily kissed him with red hot passion. Their tongues dancing in fury Mello's right hand still tightly gripping Near's slim throat the other clawing down his chest leaving bright violent red marks blood trickling behind some of them. Near only moaned in masochistic ecstasy as Mello's mouth moved from his to Near's throat biting it roughly drawing more blood and Near gripped Mello's shoulders drawing crimson liquid from it. Mello smirked against the boy's skin and threw the naked albino on the floor straddling him kissing down his chest blood getting on his face as he did so. He took the boy's left nipple into his mouth sucking it crudely leaving it purple with agony and Near only enjoyed it even more. "You little whore," Mello said smacking Near across the face Near only laughed and tore off Mello's vest and the top of his pants.

"Shut up and fuck me," Near growled. Mello raised an eyebrow and laughed. Picking up his knees and taking off his pants and boxers. He positioned himself at the boy's entrance and drove into him like a wild boar. Near screamed in pain a small smile still on his lips tears streaking down his face as Mello's own tears dripping onto the boy below him. He thrusted into Near harshly over and over and Near found little pleasure till halfway through it and he grabbed Mello's bruised forearms. He let aloud moan as he came onto them and Mello let loose inside Near's anal. Mello pulled out and Near sobbed wildly and Mello joined him that night as they realized just how much they needed each other more than ever now. It really was just them in this lonely world, that night they wept for the lose of their mentor, their leader, L for the reality didn't sink in till now.

**A/n: ooooh I liked this chapter 3 hot wild sad sex xD not very long or descriptive but oh well xD next chapter coming soon darlings :]**


	4. Uh Oh Near

**Disclaimer: Fuck Your Mom With A Lawn Chair :DDD**

**A/N: [[Watching Evita Mmmm]] xD Anyways I Know it's been about forty dozen years before i have updated it's just that i've been grounded and busy and all kinds of shit so yea Here it is ;D**

Mello awoke to a very beat up looking Near sleeping soundly next to him. He sat up and grabbed his head, what happened? Oh yea...he had total angst sex with Near. Mello felt sort of bad but the guilt went away once the albino awoke and he was back to being annoyed. Near looked at Mello shrugged and got up to place his boxers back on his ass. Mello stretched and dressed in black boxers as he itched his chest and smelled his pits. "Sssshhooo," he flinched away "I need a shower," he said walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door as he turned the warm water on and, you know the deal. Near smelled his arm pits out of curiousity and made a face of disgust. "A shower would be nice..." he whispered to himself. He started walking towards the bathroom with a slight limp for his ass was in major pain. Mello lathered himself up and rinsed and quickly washed his hair and got out of the shower and put his towel around his waist as he walked out to the room and Near was caught of guard and blushed madly. Mello smirked and pointed to the shower "Bathrooms open," he said dropping the towel and putting on his boxers and sat on his bed and picking up a notepad and pen and began doodling aimlessly. Near nodded and walked towards the bathroom with his normal attire and headed toward the shower. As he got into the hot water and washed off the evidence of sex, whilst doing so he found many different purple marks all over his pale body and Near sighed. "Great.." he whispered into the water his forehead againest the tile wall his hands agaienst the wall as the water hit him. He was so dizzy he didnt know if he'd even be able to stay awake.

Near finally decided to get out of the shower and grabbed his towel and began drying himself off. He took the towel to his white hair and began to shake with the stress that was flowing through his body. He dropped the towel on the ground on his pale feet, and he stumbled around looking for something to hold on to. Near was worried, did he get some kind of STD from Mello? No not possible, maybe the fact that he had slept with Mello was just the part that was freaking him out. "You ok in there?" he heard Mello say from outside the bathroom door. Near's head was spinning all around and he couldnt even look around his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. This dramatic display was to much that he couldnt even speak instead he decided to scream hoping to be rescued from this nightmare. Near slowly slid to the floor as the door flung open, "Near?" Mello asked in worry, Near couldnt hear anymore all his senses were gone as his eyesight went black...

Matt POV

Is it just me or did I just hear a scream? 'Oh, Well," I thought as i didn't actually care, it was probably just someone seeing a spider. I was playing Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days on my black and red DS. "FUCK!" I scream as i am killed for the 37th time today. This fucking game is difficult even on normal mode. I was pissed as my keyblade missed the target and i growled out loud and then BAP! Hit again and my HP goes down. "Mother Fucker i swear to fucking cock suck god if i die ONE MORE TIME i'm going to fucking have Mello blow this fucking thing to pieces!" I nearly crush the system in my hands. I breathe slowly as i hit the target, once, twice, thrice, whats after thrice? Fourice? BAP! BAP! BAP! "FUUUUUUCKING WHORE BAG!" I scream at the game knowing it could care less if i shattered this DS right now. I breathe intensely, I'm sure the old man would be pissed if i came to him needing another replacement for a game station that i happen to break due to being pissed off at it. I've broken about...78 game stations and games and I'm jobless again and it's not MY fault that these fucking people make these games so...BAP BAP BAP! "OH COME ON!" I shake the DS and slap myself in the face "Get it together Matt," i say calmly and I set the game down as I light some soothing insense. I breathe in the air and it soothes me easily I go and pick up the game and surely enough after about 15 minutes of working hard and consintration it all pays off in the end. "YES BITCH FUCKING SUCK MY DIIIICK!" I cabbage patch around the room.

"Jesus Matthew will you shut the fuck up?" a girl from the doorway says. I look over to see no other than Misa and I raise an eyebrow.

"What the hell?" I asked in shock. "Weren't you dead?"

"Nope was saved apparently i am very fortunate that I was revived," she smiled and Matt rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Misa?" I asked looking back at my game as the review screen of my mission was waiting for me to move on, my left eye twitched.

"Well I was wondering if Light was around i havent seen him in ages," she smiled softly.

"He's dead Misa, Remember?" I looked as i was reliving the pain of losing my friend. Her eyes went wide and tears fell silently.

"H-How?" she asked threatening to fall to her knees.

"They found out he was Kira and he was exicuted didnt you hear on the news?" I asked.

"No i was in Hong-Kong doing a photo shoot and working on my new book i haven't had time for news," more tears fell.

"Oh..well yea he's dead," I shrugged hoping she wouldn't notice the hurt in my eyes. Misa looked down at her feet.

"Wow..." a tear fell onto my wooden floor. "How...how are Near and Mello taking it?" she asked in a whisper and I shrugged.

"Their hanging in there, L just recently commited suicide so it's been hard for all of us losing both of them," I felt something wet fall down my cheek. Misa gasped and looked up.

"Not L Too?" she asked in desperation. I nodded silently due to if i were to speak i'm sure a sob would break loose. It was quiet for a long time til tthe sound of sirens was heard out front and i looked around. "What was that?" Misa asked just as curious. I shrugged.

"I dunno," Then the doorway contained of Watari.

"Near just collapsed we have to take him to the hospital now," he said in a panic. I was shocked, i've never seen the old man in such panic since he found L dead in his room. I bolted past Misa and out the door to the ambulance outside, Mello was standing there his face twisted in shock. "Mello What happened to Near?" I asked as i ran up to the stunned blonde.

"I...I don't know he went to shower then he took forever so i went to see if he was ok and i heard him scream so i ran in to see if he was ok and he was on the ground so i ran and got Watari," he said his voice dull and emotionless. I patted his back.

"It'll be ok," I tried to tell him. All though i wasn't as sure of it myself.

The whole day was kind of a blur as we arrived at the hospital. We were sitting in the waiting room for about 5 hours as they ran tests on Near. Finally I just couldn't help it and i fell asleep in my chair.

"Can I see the guardian of Nate River?" the doctor asked as he walked out and looked around the patients. Watari stood up and shook Matt. Technically he was the legal guardian that L and Light left them with. Matt opened his eyes and shook his head. "Wha?" he asked dazzed.

"The doctor needs to see you Matt," he told him and Matt nodded as he stood up, stretched, yawned and followed the doctor into Near's room.

"What's your name sir?" he asked Matt.

"Matt," he said and the doctor sighed.

"Your birth name," he said to the red head and he nodded with an 'Oooh' .

"Mail Jeeves," he said calmly looking at Near's sleeping face.

"Ok Mr. Jeeves, well we ran some tests and it looks like Nate has a stomach virus," he said looking at his chart and lifting his glasses.

"So like the flu?" Matt asked crossing his arms.

"No, it's more temporary than the Flu and more harmful, he'll have to stay here in the hospital til it passes," he said looking up at Matt.

"Ok..so is it contagious do we have to worry about disinfecting our house or not?" he asked curious.

"No it's very rare and only comes around if the patient has been exposed to someone's blood that contains to much sugar," he said and raised an eyebrow.

"The only one who eats a butt load of sugar is Miheal infact he's the only one who eats sugar in the house well besides his ex- foster father Lawliet," he said solemnly.

"What happened to this Lawliet man?" he asked curiousity filling his eyes. Matt shrugged.

"He commited suicide after his lover was executed,"

"I'm sorry for your loss may I ask what is lover did?" the man really was nosey but Matt liked the personality he had.

"Um, Light Yagami was his lover and he commited mass murder, he was...Kira," he said scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Wow that's so fascinating I'd been a Kira fan and I watched the execution me and my wife were devistated, you see my twin boy and girl had been murdered by a crazed man and Kira had taken his life and we felt that he was god for watching after us," the doctor sighed. "I'm terribly sorry for the loss of your family members but back to business, Do you know if young Nate here was exposed to any of, Miheal was it? blood," he asked looking at Matt and at his chart.

"Not that I know of but I'll go and ask him if you'd like," Matt told the doctor.

"Actually just bring him in here I'll talk to him," Matt nodded and walked out and looked around the room for Mello and saw him sitting in a chair staring at his gun lighter. "Mells doctor wants to talk to you," Matt sat next to him and Mello nodded standing up and walking to the door Matt just exited. "you wanted to see me doc?" Mello's hair was messed up and uneven always has been since the explosion and his scar was still very evident of his face as he was wearing a baggy black shirt and leather pants with flip flops.

"Yes from what Mail told me..."

"Mail?" Mello asked not knowing anyone's real name but his own.

"The red head? Your guardian?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Matt I didn't know his name was Mail hah weird so anyways," he shook it off.

"Yes anyways, Has Nate been exposed to your blood?" he asks and Mello blushed bright red.

"Uh...y-yea," he stammered.

"And how was he exposed to your blood Mr. Miheal," the doctor who's name tag read _Mr. Lynn_ and Mello blushed further.

"Call me Mello," he mumbled looking down art his feet.

"Yes ok Mello how was Nate exposed to your blood and or possibly consume it," he asked again.

"We...um...had...sex," he mumbled lowly.

"Hm? I couln't hear you," he said raising his eyebrow.

"We had SEX OK!" he yelled at the doctor. Mr. Lynn's eyes widen and then he composed himself.

"And was it S&M?" he asked unfased.

"No...but it was very angsty," mello was blushing further as he wouldnt look at the doctor.

"I see well try not to let it happen again," Mello nodded and walked out his face beat red and he walked straight for the door. "Mello where are you going?" Matt asked.

"Home," he walked out the door and as soon as he was out of sight he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. "ahhh this is rediculous fucking doctor asking me personal questions about my life," he let out a long puff of smoke and taking another drag. "Fucking idiots lucky i didn't have my gun on me," he walked half way home and saw his landlord. "Mother Fucker..." he growled again tossing his cigarette on the ground and stepping on it putting it out. "What the fuck do you want Raoul?" he asked the mexican bastard.

"I want my rent!" he yelled a heavy accent.

"You can kiss my white ass!" he yelled at his landlord. Mello walked into his house and slammed the door behind him and heard Raoul yelling in spanish outside. Mello grabbed his gun and walked back out to the front yard. Mello pointed the weapon straight at the man's face. "What the fuck did you say?"

"I'll call the cops," he panicked and Mello grinned.

"Not if you're dead," Raoul went wide eyed and he panicked.

"Y-you won't do it," he stuttered. Mello had his finger on the trigger making a clicking noise and Raoul flinched.

"Please just give me rent," he closed his eyes.

"We already paid your fucking rent you stupid douche bag," he placed his gun right on his cheek pressing hard.

"N-No y-you didn't," he was geniunely afraid for his life.

"Really?" he pressed his finger further on the trigger.

"OK! OK! you did you did my wife wanted to see if you'd hand over more money I sorry i did not mean it," his spanish accent shaking and Mello grinned.

"That's what i thought now get the fuck out of here you stupid ass," he said pushing him away and onto the ground as Raoul scrambled to his feet and ran off. Mello walked back in and set his unloaded gun on the side table by the door as he laughed bitterly. "Dip shit," he said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV," he saw a black notebook on the table and picked it up, no title or anything but was a black notebook. "Watari left his notebook here? That's unreal," he chuckled setting it down lifting his feet onto the coffee table and watching the show. After the show was threw Mello flipped threw the channels. "Hey Pimp My ride is on," he smiled clicking it and watching it as he sang along to the theme song. "Hey there Mello whatcha watching," a familiar voice said to Mello. He froze and looked to his right. Sure enough.

"Fucking christ Ryuk you scared me shitless," the Shinigami laughed harshly. "And how the hell are you here and why do i see you?"

"You picked up my death Note that i happened to accidently drop on your coffee table," he grinned making his already huge smile even more massive.

"Why Ryuk?" he asked slightly irritated.

""Well i was hoping...you could entertain me," his smile menicing...

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN Ryuk's bored again, Near's in the hospital and Raoul was threatened with an UNLOADED GUN :O! Oh my so much drama what will happen NEXT STAY TUNED ;D Also sorry for GRAMMER or SPELLING errors i'm using WordPad so nooo Spellcheck**

**PLEASE REVIEW [No Flames]**


End file.
